1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to open office system panel assemblies, and more particularly to panel assemblies having removable facing panel skins and easily accessible cable management pathways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular office systems in which individual panel assemblies are used to configure large work areas are well known in the art. More recently, improvements have been made in both the look and functionality of the panel assemblies. Due to constantly changing work environments, it is desirable to have office systems which allow for ease of redesign and flexibility in the routing of power and communication cabling.
The requirement that the panels be freestanding typically requires heavy panel assemblies that must be rigidly secured to supporting frames. An example of one such partition panel assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,969 issued to Knauf et al. In that patent is disclosed a portable partition panel for open office plans in which the panel frame has attached thereto removable cover panels. The panels are secured to the frame by spring clips attached to the back of the panel skin which engage the frame support, as well as a top cap which rigidly secures the panels to the frame. While this system may allow for readily removable panel skins from the frame assembly, the support arrangement disclosed in Knauf et al. requires that the panel skin cover the full length and width of the panel frame.
It is desirable to allow for wiring through the frame assembly so that components can be attached anywhere within the office system. By way of example, it is commonly desirable to have what is referred to as a beltway electrical raceway within the panel, which beltway runs along an intermediate portion along the height of the panel. The support arrangement of Knauf et al., which necessitates a full length panel skin, does not allow for such construction. It is also desirable to provide panel skins that can be easily removed to install, for example, wiring through the support, after the office system has been configured, or when redesigning the office system and moving panel assemblies from location to location. Moreover, with today's electronically controlled work environment, the addition of telecommunication and data wires needs to be accommodated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a freestanding panel assembly having easily removable panel skins.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a panel assembly which can be provided with leveling mechanisms so that the panels can be assembled on any work surface.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide for separate electrical and telecommunication pathways within the panel to prevent electrical interference between the respective cables.